This invention relates to trash receptacles, and particularly to trash receptacles with lids.
Trash receptacles for commercial and heavy-duty use must generally withstand a good deal of abuse. Such trash receptacles are therefore solidly designed and have heavy lids. In some situations, such as in hospital settings, the weight of the lid provides assurance that potentially dangerous waste has been disposed of securely.
However, the sturdy construction and heavy weight of such trash receptacle lids can cause problems. For example, such lids typically make a considerably amount of noise when they are closed. This can be a serious disturbance, particularly in a quiet hospital setting. In addition, small children and others risk hurting themselves by catching a finger or hand in a closing lid.
Although trash receptacle lids can be lowered slowly by hand, people typically do not want to stoop over to lower a lid nor do they want to touch the potentially dirty surfaces of a lid to lower it. Many trash receptacles have lids that may be raised by a foot pedal. However, it is generally impractical to use a foot pedal to slowly lower a lid and most people make no attempt to do so.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a trash receptacle with a lid that closes slowly and quietly by itself.